User talk:FloatingZygarde
Older discussions from this page have been archived for convenience. See User talk:FloatingZygarde/Archive 1. GMRE (talk) 20:27, August 12, 2017 (UTC) An unused picture So you're definitely not gonna use the File:Urga Eliminator AAM8W.jpg anymore? GMRE (talk) 20:30, August 12, 2017 (UTC) :Nope, never going to use them. (I have it on my computer anyway). (Chat) 20:49, August 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll see if I can put it to some use then. GMRE (talk) 21:53, August 12, 2017 (UTC) :::OK. (Chat) 22:00, August 12, 2017 (UTC) That looks pretty cool. It's a Stryker, right? Pure Competizione (talk) 02:59, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yep, It's a Stryker. (Chat) 03:01, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::What's a "Stryker"? That's a Ballard. GMRE (talk) 10:27, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :::A variant of this (Chat) 11:21, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::(I know, I was answering in universe.) You can now find it at Ballard M5C2 CSV. GMRE (talk) 13:16, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Another one File:Urga Eliminator 30MM8W.jpg is also one of yours and currently unused. It's the same hull as the Ballard M8 and M9. What are your intentions for it? GMRE (talk) 13:48, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :I have no use for that image. :Side note: You can use any image I upload, even ones being used in articles. : (Chat) 16:05, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Well I wouldn't want to create a duplicate of something. GMRE (talk) 16:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah ok. Just clearing it up so you don't need to ask again. (Chat) 16:14, August 14, 2017 (UTC) hi the chat? Phoenix The Ocelot F620 Guy 16:35, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Discord etc Wanna play some Forza and maybe start a discord or another chat away from the wiki. It seems you do not use the Xbox chat. Pure Competizione (talk) 23:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Forza has been pretty unstable lately. I'll try lowering my settings and playing it. Should I just make a channel on the FF one for Forza? (Chat) 23:29, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Mkay Pure Competizione (talk) 23:31, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Maybe TF2? XD QWTF spy (talk) 02:41, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The off-topic and multiplayer channel is general. You can use it for anything. (Chat) 02:44, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Since MP94 was asking I am on the Discord now SO GET ON!!!!!!!! --Xeno (talk) 21:02, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Rekord Speaking Can you add a picture to The Gambler's article? I tried about 7 times and it didn't work. It's supposed to be Lucky from FNV. :Are you sure you were doing it right? Maybe unregisterred users can't add pictures? GMRE (talk) 18:59, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :People who aren't logged in can't add images fso (Chat) 19:47, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : Something's wrong with Discord. Ok, so I tried to type a message in Discord. And all I got is this. Maybe some maintenance? I'm still new to Discord. QWTF spy (talk) 23:47, October 13, 2017 (UTC) here (Chat) 00:04, October 14, 2017 (UTC)